Priceless Assistance
by ThePersonOverThere
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy dies from a contagious fever, and her wishes for the Malfoy fortune are carried out.


**A/N: I know I should be working on What Could Change, but it seems to be going a bit slow. Anyway, a new oneshot! Which, scarily enough, isn't HarryDraco, or even slash at all. **

**This is set with the assumption that Harry helped the Malfoys get off easy from their Ministry sentence, because of Narcissa helping him during the final battle. It has been five years since Voldemort was defeated, and Harry and Ron are training to be aurors. Lucius Malfoy killed himself two years after Voldemort was defeated.**

**Warning: Two character deaths.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

"Draco."

Draco stepped forward, taking his mother's hand in his own. "Yes, Mother?"

His mother stared up at him, her other hand fisting the yellowed white sheets from her past week of fever. A house elf nervously dried the sweat from her forehead once more, and another elf frantically tried to keep Draco from touching his mother and catching the strange fever she had. Draco ignored it, and instead listened to his mother's words.

"You are the last of the Malfoys, Draco. Everything is willed to you. I know that you have done little to ensure that you have not caught my sickness, should it be contagious and not a slow-killing curse, or perhaps both. You may find yourself on this bed of sanitary death tomorrow. The Malfoy family head's word is law in the affairs of the Malfoys. Ask the house elves to will the estates and vaults to whoever you choose. But I have a suggestion."

Draco raised an eyebrow, hoping his mother's suggestion would not be proof of her dying mind. "And who is your suggestion?"

"Harry Potter. It is because of him the Lucius was able to kill himself in peace, rather than die in Azkaban for the deeds he had done. It is because of him that we have not been under house arrest for the past five years. It is because of him that our British estate is no longer surrounded by the sweet stench of death and decay, and our libraries maintain the dark works of our ancestors. We owe the life that I will die within to his assistance. Do what you will, but remember that."

Draco paused, and squeezed his mother's hand softly. "I will, Mother. As you wish, I will will the estates and vaults to Potter."

"Thank you, Draco. I think that white marble would be best, to contrast the black marble of Lucius's coffin. In the same tomb, please."

A house elf squeaked on the other side of the bed. "Mistress Narcissa! Mistress Narcissa's heart beat not is moving more!" They began crowding around her anxiously as they felt the change in the identity of their master, and Draco gently dropped his mother's limp hand on the sheets. A flurry of magic began around his mother's bed, all aiming to heal the fever and sickness of their mistress and bring her back to life. Draco knew the house elves would once more fail. They hadn't fixed the fever in its weakest stages, let alone in the stages that had killed her.

"Twangy." Draco raised his voice just barely loud enough to be heard above the snaps of house elf magic, and a small elf pushed its way through the crowd. It stared up at him with large, worshipful eyes.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Fetch the will from the library. Create a legitimate copy, with all the same estates and vaults, to Harry Potter and of Draco Malfoy, and bring it to me to sign."

Twangy's ears twitched. "Master Draco be wanting to make his will now to Mister Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

Twangy nodded. "Yes, Master Draco." Twangy disappeared.

Draco smiled, calling for another house elf to arrange his mother's coffin be made in white marble.

0.0

Draco's eyelids felt heavy, and he felt the sweat continue to pour from his pores. A house elf carefully made to place a damp wash cloth on his forehead, and Draco waved it away. It would be a waste of water, given that he would die soon anyway. Had he made a will? Who to? He didn't have any siblings or spouses, not were there any more Malfoy lines left. "Find Twangy," he commanded the house elf with the wash cloth softly.

"Twangy be here, Master Draco," Twangy squeaked beside him. "What be Master be needing? Food, water, less pain?"

Draco's headache seemed to spike with the word 'pain'. He closed his eyes. "Twangy, did you make a will? I can't remember..."

"Yes, Master Draco! Master had signed it!"

"Who was..." Draco couldn't quite remember the next logical word. Maybe Twangy would understand.

"It was to Harry Potter, Master! Master said it should be done so!"

Draco frowned. He'd said it should be made to Harry Potter? That was odd... he must have had some reason. He couldn't remember it now. He couldn't remember much at all...

"Master Draco? Master Draco!" That squeaky voice seemed awfully loud. "Master Draco not be talking! Master Draco not be-"

0.0

"Bloody hell, Harry, that final was a killer! But Merlin... I can't believe we passed! We can be aurors by the end of next year!" Ron plopped down on Harry's couch, sprawling out his limbs.

Harry grinned at Ron, tossing his bag mindlessly on the table. "Don't I know it. It seems like we've been training for ages, but at the same time, for no time at all. Do you feel like we'll even be ready at the end of next year? I feel like we've had so little real training."

Ron flapped a hand. "We've still got another year left. We'll probably do all the combat and defense stuff next year, now that we've got all that theoretical work done."

There was a small, timid knock on the door of Harry's flat, and Ron glanced at it. "Must be Hermione." He pushed himself up from Harry's couch, and Harry followed. "She probably wants to know how our final exam went..."

Harry opened the door, Ron at his shoulder. A small house elf blinked its large eyes up at him.

"Twangy is sorry to disturb Master Harry Potter, but Twangy must be telling Master Harry things."

Ron leaned past Harry, and then glanced back at him. "I didn't think house elves knocked. I thought they just appeared inside."

"Mistress Narcissa had be telling Twangy it be kind to knock on doors. Master Draco had not say to knock or not, so Twangy did knock."

Harry exchanged a weary look with Ron. "It's the Malfoys' house elf."

"I wouldn't trust it," Ron eyed Twangy suspiciously. "They probably told it to knock politely, just to throw you off."

Harry shrugged. "I lessened their sentence for helping Voldemort, Ron. I don't think they'd hate me, or send a vindictive house elf to me."

"Twangy must be speaking to Master Harry Potter. No one but Master Harry."

Harry knelt down so he could speak to Twangy better. "You can say your message in front of Ron, okay? He's my best mate, and I don't think he'd leave me with you."

"Master Harry be ordering Twangy to speak with Mister Ron there?"

"Sure. Yeah, I'm ordering you."

Twangy bowed. "Twangy be coming to tell Master Harry that he have been willed the following properties and vaults. The English Malfoy Estate, the French Malfoy Estate, the Italian Malfoy Estate, the undeveloped American Malfoy Property, and the Hawaiian Malfoy Summer Mansion. The vaults be the Malfoy vaults, the Richelieu vault, the Megalos vault, and the Pavoni vault. Master Harry also be getting all property, employment, and businesses owned on and off the mentioned Malfoy properties, including all Malfoy house elves. All contracts and debts are to be passed only by Malfoy bloodline, and be voided. Does Master Harry be having questions?

Harry gaped. "Why?"

"Master Draco be have died yesterdays. These be in his will." Twangy shrugged. "Does Master Harry want to see English Malfoy Estate now?"

Harry closed his mouth and turned towards Ron. Ron blinked at him for a moment, but then he grinned.

"Merlin, Harry, you've got a lot of stuff. Can you give me, Mum, Dad, and Hermione a few house elves?"

Harry nodded, and looked back to Twangy. "I don't understand. Even if Draco did will me his stuff, what are those other vaults? The Malfoy vaults, but then the..."

Twangy tilted his head. "The Richelieu vault, the Megalos vault, and the Pavoni vault?"

"Yeah."

"They be other Malfoy vaults, Master Harry. Secret, so Ministry could not be stealing them." The elf nodded. "Secret. Master Harry be wanting to see English Malfoy Estate? House elves want to be meeting new Master Harry."

"I..." Harry glanced back to Ron.

Ron grinned and slapped him on the back. "Harry, I never liked those slimy Malfoy bastards. I don't care they all died. But I'm glad you helped them out that one time." Ron paused, and his eyes widened. "Hey, could I come with you to see the Malfoy Estate? I've never been there, besides that one time with Voldemort. That place has got to be huge!"

"Yeah..." Harry trailed off, and nodded to Twangy. "Yes. Take me and Mister Ron to the English Malfoy Estate."

As Ron whooped and chattered excitedly about what Harry had just gotten, Harry looked up towards the sky, and thanked the Malfoys for their sacrifices and for their property.


End file.
